Just A Bad Fiction
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Hanya oneshoot yang jelek SasuXHina Always/I'm Hiatus! Bye, bye. But mind to R&R,


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC (probably), gaje, bila ada ranjau typo jangan diinjak!**

…

**Harap maklum ini fic buatan author newbie**

…

**Happy Reading**

…

Hinata menunduk menahan malu dan gugup.

Kakinya terus melangkah mundur bersamaan sesosok tubuh kekar yang melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"_Sensei_." Panggil Hinata lirih.

Sosok kekar dan tegap itu memicingakan matanya. Menatap Hinata tajam.

"Hinata," panggil sosok itu.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya.

Suaranya yang berat benar-benar membuat nyali gadis itu ciut.

"Kau tahu apa dan dimana letak kesalahanmu?" tanya sosok itu sambil menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Hinata.

Hinata menatap mata senseinya itu dengan takut-takut.

"Iya, Uchiha-_sensei_. Aku, aku, ee… nilai ulaangan Kimiaku tidak tuntas. Pekerjaan rumah yang kau berikan tidak selesai dengan sempurna." Dengan susah payah Hinata mengatakan itu semua.

"Bukan. Kau masih belum menyadari kesalahanmu? Benar-benar tidak menyadarinya?"

Hinata tampak berpikir, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kau benar-benar harus dihukum!" kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sosok itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke makin mendekati Hinata dan langsung membuat Hinata melangkah mundur.

Sasuke menyeringai saat dilihatnya gadis di hadapannya itu tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak perduli dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras.

Dicobanya untuk menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

Dan usahanya tidak berhasil.

Nyali yang sudah dikumpulkannya langsung menghilang saat melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang dingin.

"_Sensei_…" panggil Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Ampuni aku!" dengan menahan tangis Hinata memohon agar Sasuke tidak jadi menghukumnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus dihukum." Ujar Sasuke menekan.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, matanya sudah merah dan hidungnya mulai berair.

"_Sensei_, kau ja-,"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dan membawanya kedalam kecupan hangat dan lumatan-lumatan yang memabukan.

Setelah lepas dari ciuman Sasuke, Hinata hampir tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya.

"_Sensei_, apa itu tadi?" tanya Hinata sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Itu hukumanmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"_Sensei_!" pekik Hinata.

Sasuke tertawa dan membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Itu hukuman atas kesalahanmu."

"Tapi aku salah apa_ sensei_." Tanya Hinata tanpa berniat melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Kesalahanmu adalah, tidak menyadari perasaanku terhadapmu. Tahukah kau bahwa aku tidak hanya memandangmu sebagai seorang _Seito_. Aku melihatmu sebagai seorang 'wanita dewasa."

Sasuke mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Tapi kau malah menganggapku hanya sebagai seorang _sensei_."

"Mmm, itu salah _sensei_ sendiri.. kenapa dekat-dekat dengan Sakura-_sensei_? Padahal _sensei _kan menyukaiku, bukan Sakura-_sensei_."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata yang menahan malu. Wajahnya yang merah membuat Sasuke penasaran akan suatu hal.

"Hinata, apa kau?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menuntut.

Hinata langsung menutup wajahnya dengan keedua tangannya. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, gadis manis itu menjawab : "Iya, iya _sensei_. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Senyuman tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya, yang langsung membuat Hinata terpana melihatnya.

Dan seperti bukan Hinata yang biasanya, bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

"_Sensei_, aku menyukaimu! Apa kau menyukaiku juga?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung membawa siswi tercintanya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Hangat.

Sehangat sinar mentari senja yang menerpa mereka, yang mengintip di sela-sela jendela kelas.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N_*miris lihat fic sendiri**

**Karena belum ada ide bagus buat bikin fic bagus, jadi fic jejadian ini yang dapat. Yah lumayan lah. Buat penutupan. **

**Buat author dan reader yang sudah mau ngereview fic fuko selama ini, fuko ucapkan terima kasih banyak-banyak. Sudah mau menyempatkan waktu dan mau menghargai fic Fuko yang jelek-jelek. Sekarang Fuko harus bilang kalau Fuko akan memasuki masa hiatus. Jadi sekali lagi Fuko ucapkan terima kasih.**

**Sign**

**Fumiko Yamazaki**


End file.
